Growing Up
by IllegitimatePrincess
Summary: Tori had little Mateo when she was only 14 years old. Not ideal and she had to grow up too fast, but she wouldn't give him up for the world. After transferring from Sherwood to Hollywood Arts, she kept her baby boy a secret to keep from being judged. It worked, until Jade sees Tori with Mateo. *Now a CaTorAde*
1. Mateo David Vega

**_Looks like I did make this its own story. This first chapter is already on my Random Oneshots and Drabbles (or whatever I named it) but the rest of the chapters will be posted here. I have the second one ready so I'll probably just upload it after this one. I'm not even gonna apologize anymore, whoever's been with me this long already knows I take long breaks from posting lol. Anyways, here's the first chapter_**

 ** _*Disclaimer alert!* I do not own Victorious or its characters, just any names you don't recognize and the "plot" whatever that is._**

 ** _Tori POV_**

"Mama, can I have apple juice for lunch?" Mateo, my 4-year-old son, asks. I take the small bottle of apple juice from him and fit it in with his PB&J sandwich with the crusts cut off and his box of raisins.

"Do you want a few cookies too? You have been a pretty good boy this week, I think you deserve a little treat."

"Chocolate chip?"

I smile down at him, nodding as I put a plastic baggy of three small chocolate chip cookies in with his lunch. I have him packed up and ready to go just as my sister trots down the stairs, checking her purse to make sure she has everything.

"Tori, Matty, are you two ready? You're gonna be late if we don't hurry up."

I still haven't passed my driver's test so Trina has to take me and Mateo to school then pick us up. She doesn't really mind, she just lounges around the house all day afterwards since she's taking a year off before college. Then she and Mateo do something until it's time for me to come home.

Without warning, I throw Mateo over my shoulder and hurry out the door while he giggles; leaving Trina to grab the bags.

 _ **-Page Break-**_

"Hey Tor! We're going to mini golf, you wanna come hang out?"

I look over and see Andre standing next to me. He gestures to the doors and I see the rest of the gang standing there, ready to leave.

"Sorry, Andre. I promised my dad and Trina I'd be home for dinner. Maybe next time though."

He gives me a slightly irritated look but it disappears quickly. "Is everything okay, chica? You've never been one for hanging out much but we hardly see you outside of school anymore."

I wanna hang out with my friends, I really do, but Mateo is my number one priority. Between school, rehearsals for parts I get, and a number of other things, I don't spend nearly enough time with my little boy. I feel really bad about that, no matter how often he tells me it's okay. "Yeah, everything's fine. It's just been really hard since my mom walked out on us. We're trying to adjust as much as we can."

I can tell I made him feel guilty by saying that but it's not a total lie. Things have been a little harder since our mom left our dad for his partner. "Okay, Tor. If you need anything, you can come to us. You know that, right?"

I nod, giving him a genuine smile. I know he's just trying to help and he actually believes he and the gang can help with anything I might need but if the school finds out I had a baby at 14, I'd be a social pariah. I can't drag them down if things come out.

He walks off to the others, Jade giving me a curious look before she follows everyone out.

 _ **-Page Break-**_

"Can I have the chicken nuggets, Mama?" Mateo asks, pointing to the picture in his menu. We're at my Aunt Rosa's restaurant; a smaller, hole in the wall place that's within walking distance of the house. Normally my dad and Trina are with us, but dad had to work late and Trina claims she's exhausted from taking Mateo to the zoo after he got out of preschool. Either way, Mateo loves Aunt Rosa's restaurant (and Aunt Rosa) and she absolutely adores Mateo.

"Of course, sweetie. What do you want to drink?"

"Milkshake?"

I let out a small laugh, knowing that even though the restaurant doesn't serve milkshakes, Aunt Rosa will probably make an exception for Mateo. "If you ask Aunt Rosa really nicely, maybe she'll make you one."

About thirty seconds after I say that, Aunt Rosa's loud voice cuts through the Latin music playing over the speakers and chattering of people at the surrounding tables. "Victoria! And little Mateo! Well, not so little anymore, look how big he's gotten! I remember when you were a tiny baby still feeding from your mama." She pinches Mateo's cheeks and gives one of mine a quick squeeze before pulling out her notepad and a pen. "Now. What can I get for my favorite sobrino y sobrina, eh?"

Mateo's quick to call out his order. "Chicken nuggets!"

"With French fries, he'll have a fit if there aren't fries. And I'll have…a salad, please." I grab Mateo's menu and put it on top of mine, putting them down next to our aunt.

She narrows her eyes at me, dramatically making hand gestures as she speaks. "Bah! Salads. You don't need a salad, you're already too skinny, Victoria. But I'll get you your…salad." Aunt Rosa's always giving me a hard time because I'd been eating a lot more salads since having Mateo; having craved vegetables something awful when I was pregnant with him. But I know she's just joking. She smiles again, picking up our menus. "And to drink?"

"An iced tea, please."

Mateo gives her his famous puppy dog eyes. "Can I have a milkshake, please Aunt Rosa?"

And just like she always does, Aunt Rosa melts. She can't refuse Mateo anything, just like she couldn't when Trina and I were his age. "Of course, mijito. What flavor?"

"Cherry, please."

Aunt Rosa writes it down and with a kiss to both our heads, she puts our orders on the carousel and disappears into the kitchen. While we wait for our drinks, I pull a coloring book and crayons from Mateo's bag to keep him occupied. He happily colors his Disney characters, tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth as he concentrates on staying inside the lines.

Before long, Aunt Rosa's daughter, a 16-year-old named Carmen, brings our drinks. "Hey Tori. Hey there, Matty D."

Carmen's the only one who calls him Matty D, his full name being Mateo David Vega (or Matthew David). He gets along really well with Carmen and likes her a lot. "Hi Carmy!"

"Hey Carmen."

Carmen grins and kisses Mateo's cheek before going back to the kitchen, probably to handle another order. Mateo's about to show me the picture he colored of Raja from Aladdin when he focuses on something behind me. "Mama, tiene pelo verde."

He only ever speaks Spanish when he's trying to be polite about talking about someone he doesn't think speaks Spanish. He tries not to talk about anybody but he's so observant and points out every little thing.

I follow his line of sight and my heart stops. Jade just walked in with her dad and a woman who's young enough to be her sister. But Jade doesn't have siblings, she's been very vocal about being an only child.

"I see, honey. Es muy bonita, no?"

"Si, mami."

I glance over at Jade and see an irritated look on her face, as if she doesn't wanna be here but didn't have a choice. She probably didn't. I turn my attention back to Mateo and make a big deal about how beautiful he colored Raja, making him giggle and modestly tell me to use my inside voice.

It isn't long before Carmen brings out our food. "One plate of chicken nuggets with fries and some ketchup for the most handsome boy in here." She sets his plate in front of him and puts the ketchup in the middle of the table. "And one salad for the girl with the amazing figure that doesn't need it." She winks at me and I let out a small laugh, lightly smacking her arm before she walks over to Jade's table to take their orders.

Mateo pushes his plate a little closer to me. "Can you cut my nuggets in half, mami?"

"Of course, mijo."

As I'm tearing his nuggets in half, I hear the chair next to me scrape against the floor and a body sit down in it. "Hey there, Vega. I thought you had dinner plans with your father and annoying sister."

I glance over and see Jade with a small smirk and a confused look in her eyes before leaning in close to Mateo. "Este es un amigo mio de la escuela. Mejor comportamiento, ¿si?" I see him nod and turn back to Jade. "Dad had to work late and Trina backed out last minute but this little guy still wanted to come out, so…"

Jade looks at Mateo and raises an eyebrow. "Who's this? A little brother we never knew about?"

Mateo stays quiet, picking at his chicken nuggets and his french fries while I look back at Jade. "Something like that…"

She looks at my son and puts her head down on the table to be somewhat level with him. "Hey there. My name's Jade. What's yours?"

My little boy looks at Jade, brown eyes the same shade as mine peering into her beautiful blue-grey as he answers her softly. "Mateo."

She smiles, something that nobody ever sees, and glances at me. "How do you know Tori, little guy?"

He looks over at me, making me sigh and nod. Jade may be a bitch, especially to me, but she knows the limits and when not to push them. "She's my mommy."

I would've laughed at Jade's shocked face if I wasn't in the middle of having an anxiety attack over her reaction. Pushing Mateo's food closer to him, I run a hand through his hair as a way to comfort both of us. "Finish up your food, mijo, it's getting late and we have to get you in the bath."

He nods and begins eating again, leaving me to deal with Jade. It seems like forever, Mateo's almost finished with his food and I took a couple of bites from my salad, before Jade snaps out of it. "You have a kid, Vega?"

With a nod, I push my salad around and look over to my son. The circumstances were severely less than ideal but I got something wonderful out of it. I wouldn't trade him for anything in the world. Mateo notices me staring at him lovingly and makes a silly face, causing me to laugh.

I see Carmen look over at us with a raised eyebrow, motioning to Jade's table and I see her father and the woman already eating. "Your food's gonna get cold, Jade. We should get going anyway."

Mateo takes out his little wallet and puts $5 on the table for the tip. He would always complain about not paying his share, claiming a gentleman should pay for his lady, so I finally bought him a little wallet with foxes on it and compromised with him about paying the tip. I told him depending on the service, put down between one to five dollars and every time we come here, he puts down five. I put whatever he pays back in his wallet back at home anyway so he can pay the tip again next time.

Jade glances at my boy while he does that and looks back over at the table like she doesn't wanna go back. Mateo taps my arm and I look at him. "Can we stay with Jade? She doesn't look like she wants to go back."

"If it's okay with Jade, I don't see why not."

Jade nods and stands up, surprised when Mateo stands as well and grabs her hand to lead her to her table. I see her exchange a few words with her father, covering Mateo's ears at one point and glaring at the older man, before my son takes her drink and she picks up her food and they both come back to the table.

"That man said a bad word, mami."

I glance at Jade and she looks slightly ashamed, as if she did something bad and is waiting for punishment. Looking back at my son, I smile. "You remember what I told you about bad words?"

"Don't say them just because someone else does." Mateo recites, giving me a big smile.

"That's right." I look over at Jade who's picking at her food. "I saw you cover his ears. I'm not mad at you, Jade."

She looks back at me with slightly vulnerable eyes before she scoffs and her walls are back up. "Why would you be? I didn't do anything wrong…"

We all sit in relative silence after that, Jade nibbling on her food while Mateo colors and occasionally offers me sips of his almost gone milkshake. Mateo's really the one who kept dinner from being awkward, showing us his coloring and just talking to fill the silence. Jade halfheartedly humors him, acting upbeat when he shows her what he colored and answering questions when asked. It's kinda nice seeing this side of Jade.

When she's finished, Carmen comes to clear the plates and our glasses. She raises an eyebrow at me, knowing nobody outside of family knows that Mateo is my son. I shake my head to let her know I don't wanna talk about it.

Looking at my phone, I see it's nearly 7:30. "It's getting late, mijo, it's time to go home and give you your bath."

He pouts but nods obediently, standing up and extending his hand to me. I take his hand and shoulder his bag, looking back at Jade. "Could you…please not tell anybody? I love him and I'm not ashamed at all…but I also know how judgmental people can be. One reason I wanted to get out of Sherwood so badly…"

Jade looks between me and my son, seemingly debating over something before she nods with a sigh. "You've helped me out enough times, I think I can do this much for you. This makes us square though, alright?"

I nod and lead Mateo to the counter, Aunt Rosa shaking her head when I try to pay. "It's okay, mija, no charge. Just come back again and bring your niño."

Mateo immediately gives her a bear hug and she kisses my forehead before waving us off dismissively, knowing I need to give Mateo his bath before bed.

 _ **-Page Break-**_

"Mami?"

I cover Mateo's eyes with a washcloth, pouring the water over his head to get the soap out. "What's up, buttercup?"

"Do you like your friend Jade?"

The cup slips from my hands and water dumps down his back, making him let out a small squeaking noise in surprise before he giggles. "She's my friend. Of course I like her."

"You know what I mean, Mami…you told her about me, you care about what she thinks, and I saw you looking at her. That's what you do when you like someone, right? That's what I notice in Auntie Trina's movies, anyway."

"You're too smart for your own good, you know that? And you shouldn't be watching movies with Auntie Trina, who knows what kind of stuff is in them that you don't understand yet." I take the washcloth off of his eyes and kiss his wet forehead. "But you're all clean, you can play for a few more minutes before the water gets too cold."

He splashes around, careful not to splash too much so he won't get the floor wet, and even gets me to play with him for a bit. He got my shirt wet but it's no big deal. We're not going anywhere and I have to change anyway. When it's time for him to get out, I dry him off a little before wrapping him in a towel and carrying him to our room.

"You never answered my question, mama."

I slide up his nighttime pullup and let him pick his pajamas while we brush our teeth, speaking between spits. "Yes, I do like Jade. But you come first, always have always will."

He picks a pair of spiderman pajama pants and a plain black t-shirt, putting them on with a little help after he puts his toothbrush up. "I think you should tell her. She might like you back."

"You think so?"

He nods, picking out my pajamas too; a pair of shorts and the t-shirt with his Art To Remember on it. "You never know until you ask, right? That's what you taught me."

I lay down and immediately Mateo cuddles into me. "Maybe I will. You have school tomorrow though, time for bed."

"Okay. Goodnight mama."

"Sweet dreams, mijo."

 _ **Chapter 1 over and done. I think I'm gonna do a Song of the Day for this story. For this chapter, it'll be…hmmm…Something's Gotta Give by Camila Cabello since that's what's playing for me now.**_

 _ **Hugs and Kisses for those who want them and love to those who need it xxx**_


	2. Actual Friends

_**Chapter 2 but still so much to do. I wrote this around January because everybody got sick with the flu so I figured why not. But then I got sick and kinda forgot about it until the other day so I went through and cleaned it up, added a few things, and now it's done. I'm probably just gonna make this like Love is Magic where things time skip but I'm only gonna go for no more than a month at a time. And the POV will be Tori unless stated otherwise.**_

 _ **Time skip: a week**_

" _Victoria Vega to the office please."_

The class starts muttering to themselves, wondering if I'm in trouble or something. I doubt it, I haven't done anything wrong and Jade's been less mean to me since she found out about Mateo, but you never know. Getting up and shouldering my bag, I walk out and to the office.

The secretary looks up and points to the phone. "You have a phone call, Ms. Vega."

I pick up the phone and put it to my ear. "Hello?"

" _Victoria Vega?"_

"This is she."

" _This is Kimberly Delgado from Trinity Elementary. Your son, Mateo, has a fever and is feeling pretty ill. Would you be able to come get him?"_

My heart drops. I hate my baby boy to be sick. "Yes, of course. Give me 15 minutes, 20 tops."

" _Of course, Ms. Vega."_

I hang up and look to the secretary. "My son is sick, could I have someone get my work for me?"

She nods understandingly. "Who would you like to collect your work?"

"Jade West has the same afternoon classes as me, so maybe her?" I don't think before the words are out of my mouth, unsure of how Jade will react to that.

"Sure, Ms. Vega. I hope your boy feels better soon."

I smile at her and give her a little wave before walking out of the school. Pulling out my phone, keeping it on silent during school hours so I don't get in trouble, I call Trina and fill her in. Not 10 minutes later, she's in front of me and we're on our way to Mateo's school.

"Do you know what happened? What's wrong with him?"

I smile a little at the concern in my sister's voice. Having Mateo didn't only make me mature faster, it seems. "He has a fever but that's all the lady told me."

We pull into the parking lot of the elementary school and we're both out of the car the second it's off. The secretary smiles at both of us. "Trina. Tori. He's with the nurse, right through there."

She points us to the nurse and I walk in while Trina signs him out. The nurse sees me and is about to ask who I am when Mateo opens his eyes and speaks. "Mama."

I'm by his side in an instant and look at the nurse. "Do you know what's wrong?"

She looks from me to my son but nods slowly. "I believe it's just the flu, it's been going around. Just let it pass, take it easy, and I can write you and your son an excuse for school if you'd like."

"Thank you, ma'am." I give her a small smile before looking back at Mateo. "We're here to take you home, mijo. Come on."

He lifts his arms and I lift him up, feeling his skin burning through my clothes as he rests his head on my shoulder. Trina opens the doors for me on our way out and I carefully place him in his car seat. Looking at him closely, I can see he's pretty pale and he's more drowsy than usual.

"What did she say?"

"It's most likely just the flu. Do you want me to stay home to watch him? I'm excused, I just need someone to get my assignments."

She pulls into our driveway and shakes her head. "If you would feel better staying home with him, that's your choice. But I can take care of him if you go to school."

I lift a sleeping Mateo out of his seat and follow Trina inside. My phone starts to ring the second we're through the door so I hand my son to Trina and slide the green circle. "Hello?"

" _Vega, they called me to the office and asked if I could pick up your assignments. Where'd you go?"_

If I didn't know Jade, I'd think she was accusing me of something. But I can hear the concern carefully hidden in her tone. "Mateo has the flu, I had to go get him from school. I just need the assignments for today, I'll have Trina watch him tomorrow."

She must hear my reluctance at leaving Mateo while he's sick because she quickly reassures me. _"I can take your assignments until he's better, you just worry about your spawn. I'll even be nice and loan you my notes for our afternoon classes. See you after school."_

"Thank you, Jade. See you after school."

I slip my phone in my back pocket and rush upstairs, seeing Trina sitting next to a sleeping Mateo. She's softly playing with his hair, something that relaxes both he and I, and seems to be humming. She may not have a nice singing voice, but her humming is halfway decent.

"Jade said she'd bring me my homework until he's better."

"Well isn't that nice of the she-devil…"

Hitting Trina's shoulder, I sit in front of her and look at the sleeping boy. "She's been a lot nicer to me since she found out about him. Maybe Hollywood Arts will be different than Sherwood."

Trina twirls a bit of Mateo's hair absentmindedly. "Maybe. But just because Jade turned out to have a heart doesn't mean everybody will be so accepting."

I let out a small sigh and get up to take out my contacts, knowing she's right. When I sit back down, we spend the next couple of hours like that, talking while Mateo sleeps off his fever. Just when we hear the doorbell, Mateo jolts awake and I have just enough time to grab the trashcan before my poor baby starts puking his guts up.

"That's probably Jade, can you go get it?"

Trina says a quick "yeah" before hurrying out of the room. Mateo keeps puking, whimpering as he dry heaves and my heart breaks at seeing my little boy like this. I gently rub his back, smoothing his sweaty hair out of his face and quietly telling him I'm there.

"Mommy, it hurts…"

"I know, baby, but you'll get better soon. Let's go get you some medicine and some water, okay?"

He reaches his arms out and I lift him up, holding him with one arm and carrying the trashcan with the other hand. Trina gives us a sympathetic look once we're downstairs and I notice Jade looking at us in concern from the couch. I give Trina the choice of the trashcan or Mateo and I'm honestly surprised when she takes the trashcan. My sister doesn't do well with vomit.

"I'm gonna set you down on the island counter, okay baby?"

He nods and loosens his hold on my neck, a little wobbly when he's not holding onto me. Jade gets up and walks to stand next to him, keeping him from falling off. "Do you know what caused it?"

I shake my head, getting him a glass of water and helping him take a few little sips. "No clue. It's probably just going around, that's what the nurse said. He'll be better in a couple days."

I set the cup to the side and rifle through the cabinet to get the Tylenol and the thermometer. "Abrir, mijo."

Mateo opens his mouth and I slide the thermometer under his tongue, moving the hair from his face before it beeps and I look at the small 100.2 on the screen. I pour the recommended amount of medicine in the plastic cup and hand it to my son, knowing he'll take it while I clean the thermometer and put it and the medicine away.

When I turn back, I see Jade softly rubbing Mateo's back as he takes his medicine and she quietly laughs at the face he makes. "s'not funny, Jade."

"Sorry, little man. You made a funny face and it made me laugh."

He smiles as best he can at her. "I'm glad. You have a nice laugh, y'know?"

She doesn't say anything, just turns back to me and motions to the door. "I guess I should go. I brought you your work, that's all I really had to do, right?"

"If you have any homework you wanna do here, you're more than welcome to. Trina's probably taking an hour-long shower after throwing the trash bag and dad doesn't really come home until after midnight. If you're okay with cartoons in the background, nobody's really gonna bother you."

I push off the counter and walk to the island, feeling Mateo's arms and legs wrap around me and I walk to the living room. "What do you wanna watch, little love?"

"Ladybug and Chat?"

He yawns as I turn on Miraculous, laying on the sofa to the right while I sit on the floor in front of the one closer to the door. Jade sits next to me and we start doing our homework. Mateo falls asleep before the first episode is over, Jade and I finishing our homework around the end of the fourth.

Ladybug and Chat Noir do their fist bump thing when Jade breaks the silence. "You're really not the perfect princess I had you pegged as."

I turn my head, seeing Jade fiddling with her bracelets. "What do you mean?"

"When you first came, I thought you were just this perfect girl who got everything she wanted without having to work for anything. I mean, you just walked into our lives and everybody liked you instantly. But after seeing a little bit of your life and what it's like…you have to work twice as hard as anybody else. You're responsible for another human being and your parents don't really help with that. I don't do this often, at all really…but I wanna apologize for how I treated you. And if the offer is still available…I would like for us to be friends. Actual friends, you can call me if you need anything and I'll be there. I'll help you with whatever you might need."

Her speech leaves me…well, speechless. Jade West, the girl who's been tormenting me since I started at Hollywood Arts, wants to be my friend. Something I've wanted since I met her.

I can't stop the small smile that crosses my face. "Of course, Jade. Same goes for you, I'll try to help with anything you might need and our door's always open for you."

 _ **Song of the day (lol more like song of the chapter): Little Me by Little Mix**_

 _ **I don't know why I'm doing those, I guess it's just to say what song I'm listening to when I write my A/Ns**_

 _ **Hugs and Kisses to those who want them and Love to those who want it xxx**_


	3. Crying Kitty Cats

_**Chapter three, I need some more coffee…anyway, I introduced Cat! Hear me out, okay? You got your listening ears on? *Deep breath* What would you say…to this being CaTorAde? I know, I know, I said this was gonna be Jori. BUT! I haven't done a multiship for this fandom like I have for others but if that's not the direction the majority want this to go then I'll keep it Jori with CaTorAde friendship. This is the branch off point so that's why I stopped where I did. Anyway, read this chapter and let me know, please?**_

 _ **Jade POV**_

 _ **During the same time Mateo is sick**_

"You've been going to the office a lot this week. Is everything okay?" Cat asks me as we sit in the library for our free period, not quite in her own world yet.

I mark my page and close my book, nodding at her. "Yeah, just helping out. Felt generous, I guess."

She nods slowly, not quite believing me but she doesn't press the issue. "Taking Tori her homework, right?"

I nearly choke on my spit, clearing my throat. "Yeah…how'd you know?"

"You of all people should know I'm smarter than I act, Jade. I know she's hiding something but she can tell me when she's ready. I'll always be there for her."

I smile a rare smile at my best friend since kindergarten, putting my hand over hers and lightly squeezing. "She'll appreciate it."

She smiles a wide smile at me before opening up her own book and reading again, not letting go of my hand.

 _ **-Page Break-**_

 _ **Tori POV**_

 _ **Two weeks later**_

The sound of my phone vibrating pulls me from dreamland, my mind disoriented for a few seconds. I turn my body, trying not to move so I don't wake up Mateo, and slide the green button without looking at the caller.

I'm sure my voice sounds groggy and thick with sleep. "Hello?"

I hear a sniffle and I'm immediately more awake. _"Hey, Tori. Sorry for calling so early."_

"Cat? Are you okay? Are you crying?" I untangle myself from Mateo as gently as possible, standing up when I'm eventually free.

" _I'm fine. I was just wondering if I could go over for a while? If not, I totally understand…"_

I look over at the clock on my nightstand, seeing the bright 3:41 shining in the dark. Just when I'm about to ask why she's calling so early in the morning, I hear it. Yelling and loud crashes being muffled by her door and possibly her blankets. My heart drops and I have to force myself to form an answer.

"Yeah, of course. The door will be unlocked, just let yourself in. I'll make some hot chocolate, whipped cream with a peppermint stick like you like it."

Cat quietly says her "okay" and I can hear her whimper at a particularly loud bang, sounding like a body connecting with a wall. Unfortunately, I know that sound all too well…

I slip downstairs and start making the hot chocolate, thinking about the past two weeks. The boys have been completely oblivious, not even asking why I was absent for almost a week. Cat though…she's been nothing but kind. She made sure I was okay when I got back and didn't demand an explanation for why I was gone for so long. She just said I could trust her and she'll be there for me through anything. I can trust her just like I can trust Jade.

The door opens while I'm putting the whipped cream, Cat walking through in her light blue pajamas with black kittens on them; clutching Mr. Purple tightly to her chest. I slide in the peppermint sticks and take our drinks to the living room, setting them on the table before I sit down on the couch and pat the spot next to me. Cat doesn't think twice before practically flying into my arms. Her face is buried in my neck and tears wet my shirt…I feel so helpless. My motherly instincts must kick in because my arms immediately wrap around her, one hand rubbing her back while the other cradles the back of her head like I do with Mateo when he cries.

We sit there for a while, Cat letting everything out while I silently comfort her as much as I can; both of us taking occasional sips of our hot chocolate when she's calmed down. It's not until I hear quiet shuffling coming down the stairs that I pull away and see Mateo sleepily rubbing his eyes. "Mama? What's going on?"

Cat sniffles and rubs the tears from her eyes, giving me a weak smile. "I honestly expected Trina to have a kid first."

Mateo turns to Cat, looking confused. "Is she your friend, mama?" He must also notice Cat's puffy red eyes because the confusion turns to concern. "Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

He climbs onto my lap and puts a hand on Cat's, trying to offer her comfort like me. "Her name is Cat and she's my friend. She's Jade's friend too, you know that?"

He turns to face me and his eyes light up when I mention Jade. He turns to Cat with a big smile on his face. He really likes Jade and I think he'll really like Cat too. "You know Jade? We can all play Monopoly Junior now! Auntie Trina doesn't like to play games with us and before Jade, it was only me and Mama. But now all of us can play!"

"Inside voice, baby. Papa and Auntie Trina are sleeping, remember?"

He looks at me sheepishly. "Sorry, Mama."

Cat giggles and the sound makes me smile, especially after seeing her so broken earlier. "I'd really like to play Monopoly Junior with you, little guy. If your mama says yes, we could all go out together later on since it's the weekend. I know Jade will do anything to get out of the house."

The puppy dog eyes I get from both Cat and Mateo could literally give me a heart attack with their cuteness. I stood zero chance. "We have to get some sleep first though. Come on, the bed's big enough for all of us."

Mateo shoots up and grabs Cat's hand, leading her to our room while I'm stuck putting the cups in the sink. By the time I make it to my room, I see Mateo cuddled up to Cat – both already sleeping – with just enough room on his other side for me. I'm out the second my head hits the pillow.

 _ **The outing is where things spark so…yeah, it ended here for this chapter. Let me know, CaTorAde or straight up Jori.**_

 _ **Hugs and kisses for those who want them and love to those who need it xxx**_


	4. Haunting Flashbacks

_**Chapter four, hopefully there's much much more. I've decided, after much consideration (Literally debated this most of Sunday and yesterday) and I have come to the conclusion that this will be a CaTorAde. There aren't many multi-chap fics for them out there and I feel like it'll be a good challenge for me as well since I've never written a multi-chap polyship fic before…well, none that I've finished or published anyway. If you were rooting for Jori, sorry to disappoint. If you're gonna stop reading because it's not Jori, please don't leave negative comments, just stop reading.**_

My head feels cloudy when I start waking up. Something feels different and it takes me a minute to remember the events of last night. Slowly, I open my eyes and sit up to see Mateo practically on top of Cat, my "feline" friend holding him almost protectively while they both hold on to Mr. Purple. A smile crosses my face for a second before it disappears and is replaced by a yawn.

Taking my phone, I walk downstairs as I read a text from Jade sent about 10 minutes ago.

 **Jade:  
Cat texted me at 4 in the morning, said we were going to spend the day together. I'll be at yours no later than 9, the earlier I get out of this house the better**

I see 8:20 on the coffee pot and decide to make some for Jade. Knowing her, she'll be here any minute whether we're awake or not. I just press the "brew" button when the door opens and Jade saunters in.

"Your lock is so easy to pick."

"Good morning to you too."

She hops onto the island, sitting cross-legged and watches me move around the kitchen while I make breakfast. I try not to think about her eyes on me but I'm painfully aware of them. It confuses me but also makes me a bit flustered.

Relief washes over me when Cat and Mateo come down the stairs just as I take the last pancake off the pan. Jade looks over and raises her studded eyebrow. "I didn't know Cat was here."

Cat gives her a look, one I don't understand, but Jade nods and says no more on the topic. They're closer than most people remember, sometimes even I forget.

Mateo, however, has a wide smile on his face and grabs ahold of Cat's hand. "Cat let me sleep with Mr. Purple and she said she'd play Monopoly Junior with us."

"I call the dog when we play Monopoly Junior and Mateo always picks the boat. And Mr. Purple is really special to Cat, she must really like you if she let you sleep with him." Jade hops off the island and helps me take breakfast to the table, leaving the plate I set in the microwave for Trina.

I pull out the chair for Mateo and push it in before sitting to his left, Cat and Jade across from us. "Mommy has something like that. She said it was from my daddy."

I freeze, my throat burning when I remember my old best friend, Luke. The fingers of my left hand twist my thumb ring, my right continuing to eat as I pretend nothing's wrong. I stay silent, listening as Mateo fills the silence with stories of meeting superheroes and how he became a merman for his birthday. I notice both Jade and Cat looking at me curiously but I ignore it, fighting to not get lost in the memories of 8th grade and how stupid and naïve I was back then.

I'm doing the dishes while Cat sits in the living room coloring with Mateo after breakfast, Jade's hand on my back startling me and I almost drop the glass I'm washing. "You froze back there, Tori. Did something happen with Mateo's dad?"

I force back tears, taking a deep breath and hope it doesn't sound as shuddery as it feels. "I'd really rather not talk about it right now…but I will eventually."

Her hand lightly rubs my back comfortingly and I have to bite my tongue to keep the tears at bay. All the memories flooded back and hit me at once, having someone comfort me makes me want to cry even more. "Okay. I'll wait until you're ready. I know Cat will too."

I manage to nod and I hear her walk to the living room. A tear falls, making a ripple in the dish water and I allow a couple more before I shut them down for now. I'll let it out tonight when everyone's asleep.

 _ **-Page Break-**_

 _ **Jade POV**_

"Mama, I need the potty."

Tori ushers him to the park bathroom, telling Cat and I they'll be right back. I sit on the swing, lightly pushing off the ground and Cat sits on the one next to me. "You like her."

Sometimes I forget Cat can read and understand me like her favorite book. "So do you."

She hums instead of answering with words but it's all I need in confirmation. "What're we gonna do, kitten?"

When I don't get an answer, I turn to look at my best friend. She's looking at a spot on the ground, eyes unfocused and I know she's deep in thought. She'll figure something out, feelings are more her thing than mine.

While I wait for either Tori and Mateo to get back or Cat to come out of her head, I look around. There are children with their parent or parents, most close to 10 years old or so. Nobody really catches my eye except one; a fairly handsome guy around our age with curly brown hair and tanned skin, a fair amount of stubble coating his face like he couldn't be bothered to shave. He looks familiar but I can't think of how. I hear footsteps coming from my other side and see Tori and Mateo coming back. When I look back to the stranger, he's walking away with his phone to his ear.

"Jade, do you want me to push you?" Mateo asks innocently.

Cat seems to snap out of her thoughts and smiles when she sees the two Vegas are back. Tori walks behind Cat and grabs the chains of the swing. "You push Jade and I'll push Cat, sound like a plan?"

Mateo nods excitedly and I feel his small hands on my back, pushing with all his might. I plant my feet and reach my arms out. "How about you swing with me so you don't get hurt?"

I help the boy onto my lap and tell him to hold on, swinging at a semi-fast pace while Cat is giggling with delight as Tori pushes her.

 _ **-Page Break-**_

 _ **Tori POV**_

Nights like these, I don't get much sleep. Sometimes none at all. Nights where my mind just won't shut up and it leaves me with a headache. With a small sigh, I walk across the hall and shake Trina awake.

When she sees it's me, she rubs her eyes and yawns. "Another one of those nights?"

I nod and she stumbles out of bed, going across the hall and lying next to Mateo. After seeing Mateo curl up next to my sister, I slip on a light jacket and quietly slip out the glass doors leading to the backyard; careful not to wake up Jade or Cat. Dipping my feet in the pool, I lean back on my arms and look at the sky. It's a clear night, reminding me of that night with Luke. But I don't think on that, making out constellations instead. I quietly sing a few songs, feeling my mind quiet down and when I start yawning, I quietly make my way to Trina's room. It takes a couple minutes, but I eventually get to sleep.

 _ **Luke's faceclaim is gonna be Marlon Teixeira because I feel he matches Mateo's description where Victoria Justice wouldn't. Like his curly light brown hair and both Marlon and Victoria have tan skin. It's just what Luke generally looks like. Again, if you're gonna stop reading because you don't like the ship, don't leave negative comments just stop reading. Nobody needs that kind of negativity and I sure as hell don't deserve it.**_

 _ **Anyway, hugs and kisses to those who want them and love to those who need it xxx**_


	5. Breakfast Is Getting Cold

_**Chapter five and I'm still alive. I apologize for the lack of Mateo in this chapter, we'll see more of the smol child soon enough, but I wanted to give a little peak into the minds and lives of our girls to give some insight, I guess. Anyway, here ya go. The time skip will be at the beginning of the chapter if there is one, you know the drill.**_

 _ **3 weeks**_

I rub my eyes, a yawn making my eyes water as I kiss Mateo's head before replacing my body with our stuffed fox. Still groggy, I almost stumble down to the kitchen. Imagine my surprise and near heart attack when I see my dad in his pajamas making eggs and bacon.

"Dad? Did I wake up early or something?" I try to check the clock on the coffee pot, making my dad chuckle in amusement.

"The chief said I was working too hard. Said I need at least one day off, no work at all. But I'm so used to waking up early, I thought I'd make you girls breakfast."

He puts the eggs on the table, along with the bacon and a pile of toast I didn't notice, and I take note of two extra plates. "Are you expecting someone, dad?"

"Cat and Jade aren't here?" He looks genuinely confused. "They've been here almost every morning for the past month, I just thought…"

I'm touched that my dad noticed, despite being gone all the time, and that he thought to accommodate my two best friends. The term doesn't feel quite right, but I don't know what else to use. "Ummm…they thought they were imposing so they went home yesterday."

"Don't be silly, they could never be imposing. They're great with Mateo, they help out around here, and it's really great that you've found people who don't judge you for your past. Text them and tell them breakfast is ready." He pauses, seemingly thinking about something for a moment before he continues. "Also, the guest house is empty now that your mother's gone. It was just storage for all of her law files and a place she could work in peace when you girls were little and after Mateo was born. They're more than welcome to stay there for as long as they need."

I almost forget how observant my dad is, the reason he made detective so quickly. He probably picked up on both of their family issues and I'm grateful I turned out like him instead of Holly. I don't hesitate to hug my dad, careful with the hot pan in his hand. "Thanks, dad. I love you."

He puts down the pan and wraps me up in his arms, kissing my forehead. "Of course, mija. I love you too, and I know how much you love your friends. Anything I can do to help you, I will in a heartbeat."

 _ **-Page Break-**_

 _ **Jade POV**_

I let out a sigh, hand over my eyes as I dread going into the kitchen. The wicked witch is in there and every interaction shaves years off my life. But I'm so used to eating breakfast at Vega's, my stomach growls in protest. So, with a groan, I slowly make my way out of my room and to the kitchen.

"Oh. You're here. I thought you were at your little girlfriend's house." Yolanda looks at me over the top of her laptop, regarding me with distaste before going back to whatever she's doing. "She finally get tired of you or something?"

"I came back for clothes, if you're so interested in my life…" I open the fridge and look around, not seeing anything easy to eat. Besides, I really don't feel like cooking.

"Whatever. Another month and you're not my problem anymore anyway."

The clacking of her nails on the keys chip away at my patience by the second. I'm just about to lose it when my phone chimes with a text.

 **Vega:  
Dad said your breakfast is getting cold and to bring clothes and stuff. His words, not mine :{)**

"That your girlfriend?"

I shoot a glare at her but she totally ignores it. "She's not my girlfriend."

Neither of us say anything else so I go upstairs to pack my bag again. I hate feeling like I'm imposing but I can't stand being home even more.

 **Kitten:  
Can you pick me up before you go to Tori's?**

 _ **Of course, I'll be there in 5**_

 ** _-Page Break-_**

 _ **Cat POV**_

A random playlist of songs drown out my parents' yelling, even though it's still early. Mom doesn't work today and it's either really quiet or the shouting echoes around the house. Really, I'm surprised the neighbors haven't called the police or just moved yet. Maybe they're used to it too.

Taking one earbud out to check for noise, I'm surprised when I don't hear any. I decide to chance a trip to the kitchen, my stomach making its presence known with minor hunger pains. My bunny slippers make a small padding sound as I creep down the hall to the kitchen, my heart dropping at the sight. Chairs are thrown aside, my dad's cigarettes are broken in half in the middle of the table and some scattered around, a broken bottle of some type of liquor shattered in the sink…

My appetite disappears at the sight and a lump forms in my throat, the way it always does when I see the aftermath of a fight. I clear my throat, my phone vibrating with a text.

 **Tori:  
Dad says breakfast is getting cold so you better hurry on over :). Bring clothes and stuff, you and Jade are staying here for a while *heart emoji***

I'm kinda glad Tori figured out how my home life really is. She didn't pity me and now I always have a safe place to go. Swiping a finger under my eyes, I send Jade a text asking her to pick me up before going back to my room to pack. Really, I doubt my parents would even realize I'm gone…

 _ **-Page Break-**_

 _ **David POV**_

I've been clearing the guest house, little by little, making it livable over the past couple of weeks. I haven't gotten to know Tori's friends personally, not yet at least, but they have signs of family problems that I can see from an outside perspective.

Jade is really reserved and probably has trouble with authority, a sign of a rocky relationship with her parents. I can't tell much more than that, but I'll gladly give her a safe haven if she needs one. She's really great with Mateo regardless of her own issues with her parents. It seems like she doesn't want to repeat her parents' mistakes with children.

Cat, on the other hand, has signs of extreme PTSD. That could be linked to prolonged exposure to fighting parents and would explain her fear of conflict and childish behavior despite being wise beyond her years. I hear her playing with Mateo some nights, being just as childish as him but also trying to teach him what she can.

It's awful what some parents put their children through…but if I have a chance to help these two, even if it's just a little bit, I won't hesitate.

 _ **David is a detective, so he's a lot more perceptive and observant than most would make him out to be. Given the signs, he has an idea of what's happening but he's not jumping to conclusions, just preparing in case his fears are correct (which they are).**_

 _ **Hugs and kisses to those who want them and love to those who need it xxx**_


	6. Just Date Already

_**Chapter six and I don't know what rhymes with six so this one's lame. The crushing weight of responsibility has been holding me hostage and my body is barely holding together but somehow I've managed to find time to write. Wow, that was pretty deep, let's just pretend I've been lazy, yeah? Yeah, okay.**_

 _ **Jade POV**_

After picking up Cat, the ride to Tori's house passes in comfortable silence. My kitten has the same unfocused look she always has when she thinks so I'm startled when she finally speaks. "We could both date her…if she's okay with that."

"What, you mean like polyamory?" I chance a glance over at her, the road pretty clear so early in the morning.

She gives a small hum in confirmation and I take a moment to think on it. It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world and if I had to choose someone to share a partner with, it would be Cat. It'll be hard work and a really big adjustment, especially since Tori has Mateo, but I'm confident we could make it work.

Before I know it, I'm pulling in to the Vega's driveway next to David's car. I take a deep breath, looking at Cat before we get out. "We'll have to talk to her about it, but I'm willing to try if you are."

A smile crosses my best friend's face and she nods, getting out with her unicorn duffle bag while I shoulder my black and red one. Before we get to the door, we hear Tori laughing inside. We look through the window and both of us smile at what we see. Tori is in the kitchen – still in her tank top and pajama pants – dancing with her dad. It sounds like he's singing something in spanish, making her laugh extra hard when he twirls her and tickles her while she's dipped. With a look over to Cat, I can see her look at the scene longingly and I can't blame her. We'd give anything to have a relationship like that with our parents.

Cat looks away and I think she almost got caught staring because a few seconds later, the door opens and David smiles brightly at us. "There you girls are. I got worried when you weren't here this morning. But enough of that, breakfast is getting cold, come on in."

 _ **-PB-**_

 _ **Cat POV**_

Hearing Mr. Vega say he was worried about us hits me hard. I never expected a parent to worry about me, my own parents always paying more attention to their arguments than about my brother and I. It's only gotten worse since they put him in the hospital 5 years ago.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, much larger than Tori's or Jade's, and I jump a little. The hand lifts and I see Mr. Vega's concerned eyes looking at me. I give him a small smile and walk to the kitchen, hearing his footsteps following me.

"Trina and Mateo are both still asleep, so their plates are in the microwave. Coffee, Jade?" Mr. Vega takes out a mug and pours the coffee before Jade answers.

Jade smiles gratefully at Mr. Vega when he sets the mug down in front of her and accepts the sugar dish and spoon he hands her. "Yeah, thank you, David."

Mr. Vega gives her a friendly wink before sitting down and we all begin eating. Everyone starts talking about nothing special, Mr. Vega asking us questions in an attempt to get to know us. Tori starts clearing our plates, Jade starting to get up only for Mr. Vega to hold her back down. He asks us some questions while Tori's washing the dishes and I get a little more anxious the more personal they get.

"Dad, there's a fine line between getting to know someone and being creepy."

Jade puts a hand on my shoulder, seeing how uncomfortable I am, and I give her a small smile.

 _ **-PB-**_

 _ **Tori POV**_

I can see how anxious Cat gets the deeper my dad digs. I'm curious about all the questions he's asking as well, but Cat and Jade are obviously not ready to answer them.

"Dad, there's a fine line between getting to know someone and being creepy."

My dad gives me a sheepish smile. "Sorry, mija. I'm not around often, it's hard to remember that I'll have other chances to get to know your friends."

I wrap my arms around my dad's neck, kissing his head and lightly squeezing. "It's okay, dad, I get it. Weren't you gonna take Mateo to get in some bonding time today?"

My dad nods, looking up at Jade and Cat. I can see the longing looks in their eyes and it hurts to know they don't get this kind of parental love at home. "I'm right to assume you'll take care of my little girl while I'm gone with my grandson?"

They nod without a second thought and my dad smiles, getting up and quickly giving me a hug before going upstairs to get ready. I look at my two best friends. "I'm gonna go get Mateo ready real fast, make yourselves comfortable. You know the drill."

They wave me off, settling on the couch and arguing over the remote. I can't help the adoring smile that comes onto my face as I walk upstairs and see Mateo telling Trina stories while she does her hair and makeup.

"…then the shark came and ate all the candy!"

Trina looks over at my son with an exaggerated horrified look, eyeliner half done. "He did?! I wanted some of that candy, darn it!"

Mateo giggles, monkey pajama pants slipping down his waist a little as he adjusts on the bed. When he sees me, his eyes light up. "Mama, Papa said we were going to spend the day together! Is that true?"

When I nod, he scrambles off Trina's bed and, after giving her a quick hug as she's finishing up her eyeliner, races across the hall to get ready for his day out with Papa. Trina dabs her lips with some gloss before looking over at me. "Dad's taking Mateo out and I'm spending the day with Noah."

I can practically feel her knowing look and I resist the urge to roll my eyes. "Nothing's gonna happen, get your head out of the gutter."

"But you want it to."

"Yes, some selfish part of me doesn't want to choose between the two, so that's why I'm not going to. I couldn't bare the thought of hurting either one of them and that's exactly what would happen if I started dating one but not the other. That's assuming either has feelings for me in that way."

Trina gives me a deadpan look as if she doesn't know if I'm joking or not. "What do you mean assuming? It's so obvious they're both completely smitten with you." I tilt my head in a confused way and she sighs but continues. "They look at you like you hung the moon and I can see you look at them much the same. Really, Dad and I have talked about betting on when you three will get together."

I don't know whether to be upset that my family is betting on my love life or surprised that Trina and dad picked up on something like this. "Whatever. Have fun with Noah. Tell him his little buddy wants to hang out with him again."

She blows me a kiss as I walk out, finding Mateo digging through our drawers in just his nighttime pullup. "What do you think you're doing, mister?"

He doesn't turn around, still halfway in the drawer. I'm a little worried he'll fall head first if he goes any farther. "You were taking too long with Auntie Trina."

With a small smile, I pull out an outfit and quickly dress him for his day out with his Papa. Mateo goes on about what Papa David could possibly have planned, only stopping to brush his teeth. When he's completely ready, we go downstairs and see Jade and Cat watching some type of cooking show with my dad sat on the edge of the couch waiting for Mateo.

"Ready to go, bud?"

Mateo nods, smiling wide as he hugs me then Cat then Jade and rushing out the door with my dad. I flop on the couch with a sigh, leaning my head on Jade's shoulder and just zoning out for a little bit. My heart nearly stops when Trina lets out a loud groan. "Just make it official, you three already act like you're together."

We all look at her in confusion until I take in how we're sitting. I'm tucked into Jade's side, Cat's legs across both our laps with her arm on the back of the couch, absently playing with Jade's hair. I just shrug, determined not to make a big deal of it because why ruin a good thing?

There's a quick series of knocks on the door before it opens, my sister's best friend Noah coming in like he lives here. To be fair, he did at one point when he and Trina were juniors. "Didn't know you were such a babe magnet, Bambi."

I look over at my older brother figure and smirk. "Jealous?"

"100%, teach me your ways sensei."

I motion to Jade and Cat. "These are my best friends, Jade and Cat. This jerk is Trina's best friend, Noah. Been close since they were in diapers."

The girls send him a small wave and Trina says a quick "be good" and "use protection!" before leaving with Noah. I curl back into Jade's side with a small, content sigh and lightly mess with a loose string on Cat's pant leg. It's quiet for a little bit, the only sound being the TV, until Cat breaks the silence. "Does Trina think one of us could knock someone up or that someone has an STD?"

 _ **Any suggestions for who should ask and how it should be asked and when would be the prime time to introduce Mateo's father? Should he be hurt that Tori never told him he had a son? Should he be understanding? Should he be an asshole that wants nothing to do with Mateo? I'm not big on the asshole angle but I could make it work. It's not gonna be one of those fics where there's unnecessary drama for added effect, it's more of something that's not very traditional but is relaxing-ish to read.**_

 _ **Anyway, hugs and kisses to those who want them and love to those who need it xx**_


	7. Date Us Maybe?

_**Chapter seven and I think I'm gonna just stop with the rhymes lol. Before you start this chapter, I edited chapter…four, I think it is. The one where it says Luke was Tori's only boyfriend. I changed it to fit in with what I have in mind, Luke was just a close friend of Noah now. But anyway, hope this chapter is satisfactory.**_

 _ **Tori POV**_

The day goes by relatively slow, the three of us just cuddled up on the couch watching something mindless on TV while just enjoying being with each other. I think about what Trina said about us already acting like we're in a relationship and I can see it clearly now. However, my anxiety over losing them outweighs my desire to voice my attraction so I stay quiet and cuddle a little closer into Jade's side.

I'm dozing off, in that halfway point between sleep and being awake, so I'm startled when Jade speaks up. "I'm kinda craving a Jetbrew coffee. How's a coffee date sound?"

I pull away from the warmth of Jade's side and stretch while Cat answers in a chipper tone. "That sounds fun! They have cupcakes, right?"

I hear my back pop and Cat squeaks, burying her face in Jade's neck while Jade laughs. "A coffee date sounds great, actually. Let's head out."

Cat skips out the door, lightly pounding on the car window while saying "let me in" repeatedly. Jade follows, rolling her eyes at her best friend and I bring up the rear to lock up the house. Cat and I sit in the back, playfully teasing Jade about being our driver and if we hadn't gotten so close over these past weeks I'm sure my comments would land me on the business end of her scissors.

Jade and I walk into Jetbrew with our arms linked behind a bouncing Cat who practically sprinted straight to the cupcakes from Jade's car. I break away from Jade to try and lead Cat back to us. It proves quite the task, separating that girl from sweets. When I look back, Jade's sitting at a table, looking at her phone, and Cat ends up leading _me_ back.

"Tawny Walker!"

Jade stands up as we're sitting down, coming back with a caramel iced coffee for me and a hot chocolate for Cat along with her regular black coffee. I give her an amused smile while shaking my head at her antics. "Do you ever give your real name here?"

"Why bother? It's not like I plan on getting to know anyone."

It's about a half an hour of random conversation later and I'm halfway through my coffee when both Jade and Cat get uncharacteristically serious. "Tori, we wanna talk to you about something."

I sit up a little straighter, taking one more sip of my coffee before putting it down. Cat scoots her chair beside Jade so they're both facing me instead of Cat being to my left. "You can talk, you're better with words than I am."

Jade looks nervous, something that she never lets happen, and Cat laces their fingers in a comforting gesture. I used to wonder if they would just kinda cross the line from best friends to lovers but after spending so much time with them, I realized that line blurred years ago. Thinking on that, I'm curious to know if the same line is blurred with me as well.

I snap out of it when Jade starts talking. "Ummm…wow, this is harder than I thought." She takes a breath and starts over. "We, being Cat and I, have, ummmm, been talking for a bit. It's not something that we just thought of last night or something, it's been a while. We've put a lot of thought into it, so don't think it's something spur of the moment. It's pretty fucking serious, actually. Anyway, sorry, I'm rambling—"

"Would you be okay dating us?"

My heart stops and Jade turns to look at Cat so fast I'm vaguely aware of wondering if her neck is okay. "Cat! What the hell?!"

"You were taking too long! The suspense was killing me!"

Jade looks like a wounded puppy, causing Cat to quickly kiss her cheek before both look over at me. I'm speechless, the amount of questions and curiosity and anxiety nearly knocking the breath out of me, but there's a moment of peace where the only thought in my mind is "you should go for it." Despite all of the cons I can think of, the pros far outweigh them right now. They would never intentionally hurt me or Mateo, they already know my son comes first, they get along great with my family (Trina's a special case but even she's getting along better with Jade), they're the ones asking me…

I don't register how much time I've spent in my mind until I hear Jade clear her throat. Both of them look so vulnerable right now, saying no would almost be a crime. "If you're absolutely sure about this…I'm okay with giving it a chance. I know you two wouldn't hurt me or Mateo on purpose and you've been so understanding and patient. If we communicate and all that, I think we can make it work."

And just like that, I'm almost sandwiched between my two new girlfriends with one on my lap and the other practically shoving the side of my head between her boobs.

 _ **-PB-**_

"Feel free to say it's too personal and not answer…but what happened with Mateo's dad?"

I look at the spinning sky, Jade kicking off the ground at a slow pace to make the merry-go-round spin while Cat has her head on my lap. "I'd just turned 14 maybe two weeks before. It was homecoming and Trina convinced me to sneak out to a high school party. And you know parties, there's always some type of alcohol and all that. But I was barely a teenager, I didn't know what to do so I just kinda went with it. There was this guy, his name was Luke, and he was 2 years older than me. A sophomore. He was close with Noah and he was always nice to me. I considered him a best friend. But anyway, I didn't know what was what and ended up really drunk because next thing I knew, I was waking up with a headache that felt like I'd split my head open and Luke was naked next to me. I hadn't registered that I was naked too, or that I was really sore. I managed to get dressed just before Trina found me. She didn't say anything, just took in the situation and quietly led me out and back home. A month later, I started throwing up and my period was late so I took a test and it was positive. I didn't get a chance to tell Luke, he moved maybe two days after the party. My dad pulled me from school, explaining my situation to the principal and Trina would take my work to and from school for the duration of my pregnancy. When I went back my freshman year, I was constantly called a slut and basically bullied because of one bad decision but I would do it all over again in a heartbeat."

My throat's a little sore from speaking all the way through without breaks, Cat playing with my fingers and Jade having moved to rub my back. "Why would you go through all that again? It must have been an awful year."

I look down at Cat, seeing her looking back up at me with curious eyes. "Three reasons. I had Mateo. I met you. And I met Jade."

Cat's eyes take on an adoring look and Jade puts her chin on my shoulder, kissing my cheek. "We wish it wouldn't have had to be like that, but we're happy it led you here."

 _ **-PB-**_

The sun begins to go down and the air gets a little cooler so we reluctantly get up and go to Jade's car. The ride home is spent in comfortable silence, the only noise being the faint sound of Little Mix through the car speakers. Not really Jade's style, but the girl's so complex I wouldn't be surprised if she secretly likes girl groups.

We step through the door and I'm immediately attacked by a small body. "Mama! I had so much fun with Papa David today! We went to the aquarium, he took me for ice cream, and he bought me a guitar!"

I look up at my dad, a look of surprise on my face, and he looks back at me apologetically while rubbing his upper arm. "He looked so excited when he saw it. I had to."

I let out a small sigh, nodding my understanding. Because I do understand, he's the only grandparent Mateo has. Who else is gonna spoil him other than Auntie Trina? "No playing with your guitar after 8:00, okay? Other than that, as long as you take care of it, it's okay."

Mateo beams at me, grabbing onto Jade and Cat's hands to show them his new guitar. I smile fondly at them and my dad wraps an arm around me. "I think I'll take up that offer to get a day off every week. I hadn't realized how little time I spend with my grandson…or how much I've neglected you and Trina."

I look over at my dad, shaking my head. "No, dad, you haven't been neglecting us. You make sure we're taken care of, make sure we never have to want for anything."

"But after your mom left, you and Trina have practically been living alone. I've always been away for long periods of time, working late, and I guess I just assumed your mother would pick up whatever slack I left in the parent department. I can see now that wasn't the case. And for that, I'm truly sorry. To you, and your sister."

He kisses my forehead, pulling me into his arms and I melt against him. I always understood why my dad was never around, he was busy providing for us so we could live life without worrying financially. And yeah, I admit that Trina and I have grown up with absent parents. However, I don't blame my dad for that. My mom, on the other hand, is a whole other story…

I rest my head on my dad's shoulder, humming contently. It's been a while since I've felt like the teenager I am, not the adult I was forced to be after having Mateo. "You're teaching him guitar though. You bought it, you handle it."

My dad chuckles and I hear him hum in agreement. We stay like that for a few more minutes until the door opens and Trina walks in. She doesn't speak, just tosses her purse on the couch and nestles herself into dad's other side.

"Dad's thinking about taking a day off every week so he can spend more time with us."

Trina's face lights up at the sound of that. Unlike typical teenagers who try to avoid their parents, we've always loved the time we get to spend with dad. Maybe it's because he's hardly around. "Yeah, dad! Please?"

Dad looks down at Trina and the second he sees her pout, he cracks. Though, he wasn't really against her to begin with. "I'll talk to the chief tomorrow."

I look outside and see the strained smile on Jade's face, Cat giggling at her as Mateo continues to strum his small guitar wildly. A smile crosses my face like it always does when I look at the two interacting with my son. "Are you gonna tell them about the guest house? It'll mean more coming from you."

Trina nods in agreement and dad hums again, arms around both of us as he gently pushes us towards the sliding glass door to the yard. "Yeah, I'll tell them at dinner. You two go watch the show, I'll call you when it's ready."

Both Trina and I make a face, mine better masked, but we go outside with wide smiles.

 _ **The girls are together now! Any cute little fluffy moments anybody would like to see in future chapters? I think I may have mentioned that this is just gonna be a fic without too much angst and drama, something to read for a break from all that and just feel happy, and if not then I said it here. Not to say there won't be their fair share of problems, what with Cat's borderline abusive parents and Jade's stepmom literally throwing her out once she turns 18.**_

 _ **Hugs and Kisses to those who want them and Love to those who need it xxx**_


	8. Heart to Heart

_**Chapter eight and I'm not sure this chapter came out so great. But oh well, I tried. I had a really slow day at work today and it just kinda happened. There's a lot of emotion and this was the best way I could think to give insight into how David took Tori telling him she was pregnant without it being a flashback. I do too many of those, I noticed. Anyway, feedback is always appreciated and I love suggestions.**_

 _ **On with the show! *curtain rises***_

My adorable baby…he tried, at least. Even though he was mumbling through half of La Bamba and his guitar playing was just erratic strumming, the four of us clap wildly and Jade even does that two-fingered whistle. Though…I think I speak for all of us when I say we're all secretly relieved when dad calls us in for dinner.

Mateo sits on my lap while we eat. He's always clingy when he's had a long day and he's tired, normally making it hard for me to eat, but he's my baby and I can't deny him.

It's quiet for a few moments, the only sound being the clinking of silverware on the dishes, before my dad clears his throat. "So…Cat. Jade." The two look up at him, slightly worried looks in their eyes at the serious tone in his voice. "You're both almost 18, are you not?"

"Jade turns 18 next month. It's still 3 months for me…"

Dad nods, reaching over and tentatively pats Cat's hand. "Well, if either of you ever need a place to go, the guest house is cleared out. You can leave some clothes and stuff here if you'd like, both of you are always welcome."

Jade starts coughing, Cat patting her back almost robotically with a glassy look in her eyes. Both seem to be in shock by what my dad said, neither speak for a good 5 minutes. Finally, it's Jade who breaks the silence; her voice scratchy from choking on her iced tea. "Wow…David. Thank you so much for the offer. We'll definitely remember it."

Cat nods, still looking at a loss for words.

The silence is almost deafening, Mateo asleep in my lap while everyone else picks at their dinner. I notice I'm out of iced tea but I don't wanna get up and wake Mateo. I speak without thinking. "Babe, can you get me some iced tea please?"

Both Cat and Jade stand up, all of us freezing for a second when we realize what's happening, but Jade keeps moving to the fridge while Cat gets a napkin and gently cleans the mashed potatoes off of Mateo's face. I raise an eyebrow when I hear Trina let out an annoyed sigh and pull out a ten to hand to dad. He doesn't even look up from his food as he takes the money and puts it in the breast pocket of his shirt.

 _ **-PB-**_

 _ **David POV**_

After dinner, Tori stands up, Trina helping her adjust a sleeping Mateo before they both go upstairs to get him into his pajamas and ready for the night. Cat and Jade stay in the kitchen with me, helping me clear the table and do the dishes.

The silence is awkward at first, possibly due to neither knowing what to say to me. "You know…when I first learned Tori was pregnant, I nearly had a heart attack."

Both of their heads turn to look at me. Both look concerned but Cat looks a little scared. "Like, for real?"

I nod, scrubbing the pan I made the chicken in to get some of the crusted bits off. "I was already going through so much stress at work and Holly was starting to pull away at that time…my blood pressure skyrocketed. I started having minor chest pains but just sat down and reminded myself to breathe. I couldn't worry my daughter more than I'm sure she already was; stress isn't good for a baby and can cause a miscarriage. So, I asked her to tell me what happened and she did, Trina told me her side when she got home and took responsibility for having her little sister out at a party in the first place. It made them both grow up and mature…"

The two girls are working silently, absorbing everything I've told them. Cat rinses the dishes and Jade dries them before putting them away. Finally, Jade looks over at me. "Has Tori been with anybody since Mateo's been born?"

"Tori hasn't been in a relationship ever, if that's what you're asking. I asked Tori if she went with a boyfriend and she told me she's never had a boyfriend. That it was Luke she woke up next to and Trina got her out of there before he woke up. Really, she always said Mateo was the only man she needed in her life and a relationship would only end in heartbreak because no teenager is ready to raise a kid, much less one that's not theirs." I look over at Cat and Jade, trying my best to keep my emotions in check and the quiver out of my voice. "I really like you both, you two are great with Mateo and you obviously care about my baby girl. So I'm asking you…please, if you have even a shadow of a doubt that you're not ready to be all in for this relationship…say something now before Tori and Mateo both get hurt."

To my surprise, it's not Jade who speaks up in defense of their relationship. It's Cat. "I can say with one hundred and fifty percent certainty that Jade and I are all in. Even if something happens and we can't romantically be with your daughter, we're never leaving her or Mateo. I know we're all young, barely even adults, but I already can't imagine life without you all. Tori, Mateo, Jade, you and Trina…you've been more like a father to me than my actual father…"

There are tears in the little redhead's eyes and I don't think twice about pulling her into my arms and hugging her. I feel her tense but eventually she relaxes when I begin lightly rubbing her upper back soothingly like I do to Tori and Trina when they're upset. There's some spots on my shoulder that begin getting wet but I don't mind.

Looking up at Jade, I pull one arm away from Cat and open it. She hesitates, looking conflicted, but eventually she steps in and allows me to hug her. "Do you have anything to add, Jade?"

She slowly begins to relax into my side, resting her head on my other shoulder while Cat wipes her eyes and sniffles. "Beck was my only serious relationship. He wasn't the most stable of people to be involved with, we had so many break ups and fights…my dad is never around and leaves me with my stepmom. He doesn't care and she says I'm no longer welcome in the house when I turn 18. If being there for Tori and little man – loving them – is all you ask in return for your love and support…I'll happily take that over a loveless household any day."

My heart breaks more and more for these girls, these amazing girls who have been nothing but wonderful since finding out about Tori and Mateo. I admit, being a father, I had my doubts – considering Jade and Tori's past – but if it made Tori happy then I was happy to help. Now though…I know more about them. I've never heard anybody be so willing to help raise a child. And these girls are teenagers, they have their whole lives ahead of them.

I tighten my hold around both girls, kissing their temples and letting out a shaky breath I didn't realize I was holding. "You girls are something else. Welcome to the family."

Two sharp intakes of breath and one muffled sob makes me that much more sure of my decision. These girls are my daughters now.

 _ **-PB-**_

 _ **Trina POV**_

Tori and I are quiet as we take off Mateo's clothes to change him into his pajamas, careful not to wake him up. She asks if she should brush his teeth for him, but I bring up the fact he'd choke on the toothpaste or wake up or something. She doesn't fight me on it.

After Tori takes out her contacts and puts her glasses on, we sit against the bed on the floor. My baby sister yawns and lays her head on my shoulder, rubbing her eyes while I lay my head on hers. "Did you and dad really bet on when we'd get together?"

"No, we bet on how you'd tell us. I had faith in my sister and bet that you'd tell us straight out but I guess you just couldn't help that little term of endearment, could you?"

Tori laughs quietly. "It was too awkward, I was out of tea, the silence was suffocating. It was the only thing I could think of and it just slipped."

I make a sarcastic hum, a small laugh slipping from me as well. We're quiet for a few heartbeats, listening to Mateo's soft snores. I finally can't help myself. "Are you sure about this, Tori? Like, one hundred percent, giving it your all, "I can see a future with them" sure?"

My sister nods without hesitation. "I do see a future with them. I know it's still very early on and we're all still really young but…a kid changes things. I need to think about Mateo as much if not more than I think about myself and entering into a relationship means thinking about his future as well as mine. How will this affect him? What happens if we break up when Mateo already sees them as additional parents? Will he resent me later on if he has three moms but not a single dad?"

I wrap my arm around her shoulder, gently squeezing her. "I sense a "but" coming up."

"But…I also know my happiness matters too. And having more people than just you, me, and dad consistently in his life…it's good for him. And they're so good with him, he already adores them both. Every time I see one or both with him, I can't help feeling like we're already a little family."

"You _are_ already a little family. They may not be ready to say it and maybe they don't even realize it themselves, but those two girls downstairs love you and your little boy. And I know you love them just as much. You don't allow just anybody into our lives and you'd always say relationships weren't in your future."

Tori hums, yawning and snuggling up against me. I give it a minute or two, letting her breathing even out before I gently lift her up and put her in bed next to her son; taking off her glasses so she won't break them.

When I get downstairs, I see dad holding a crying Jade and stroking an upset Cat's arm. I'm immediately in the kitchen, looking at Jade in concern while glancing at my dad for answers. "What happened? Is Jade okay?"

My dad nods, letting go of Cat so he can wrap both arms around Jade. "Help Cat take her things to the guest house, please?"

I nod, helping Cat get her things and leading her out to the guest house. Cat's hoarse voice startles me a little while I'm opening the door. "Jade and I haven't had the best family situation. Jade's father wasn't really ever in the picture and when her dad left her mom for a woman barely older than her, she resented him. And her mother for not taking her along. My parents are constantly fighting and it only got worse when they sent my brother away. Neither of us know what a family is supposed to be like…it's really overwhelming."

I set her things on the small loveseat and pull her into my arms, affection being a big thing in our family. Especially for comfort. "Well, you two are official Vegas now. We have each other's backs, we look out for each other, we love each other unconditionally, and we're starting family nights now that dad has a day off every week."

Cat giggles into my shoulder, hugging me loosely. "I should go check on Jade. I know Mr. Vega has her, but I'm still worried."

I nod, leading my sister's redheaded girlfriend out of the guest house.

 _ **AAAAAANNNNNNDDDDD SCENE! *Curtain falls***_

 _ **Sorry if it was shitty. Let me know if you liked it, give me pointers on how to improve, or give me suggestions as to what you think could happen later on in the story.**_

 _ **Hugs and kisses to those who want them and love to those who need it xxx**_


	9. About Mateo's Family

_**Hey guys! I got a review from DaBillmann (another shout out, wow) about Cat being a disciplinarian to Mateo when he acts up and I will have that happen sometime but I took the idea and twisted it a little to Cat being the only one there when Mateo gets hurt. I had that idea and had to get it out somewhere, so…anyway, hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **Oh, and Cat and Trina will not have a thing in this one, it is just straight up CaTorAde with some minor side pairings like maybe Trina and Noah, I haven't decided yet.**_

 _ **Tori POV**_

"What kind of cereal do you want, mijo?"

Mateo looks around at the cereals from his spot sitting inside the cart, knowing he'll be put in the seat if he stands up. He doesn't like the seat. "What kind do you like?"

I make a show of considering my options, tapping my fingers on the bar of the cart. "I'm thinking Golden Grahams or Cinnamon Toast Crunch. What do you think?"

Before I get an answer, a deeper voice speaks up. "Personally, I like Cinnamon Toast Crunch. Extra sugar."

I turn to look at the source of the voice, my heart nearly stopping when I see Beck standing a foot or so away. He's perusing the aisle, looking laid back as always, almost as if he hadn't just given me a heart attack. "Hey, Beck."

Mateo looks from me to Beck, a confused look on his face. Beck looks over at me with a smile. "Been a while since I've seen you outside of school." He looks down at Mateo, holding his fist out for a fist bump. "Am I right to say you're Mateo?"

My breath catches but Mateo just grins, bumping his fist with Beck's. "How'd you know?"

"I've overheard you in the office a couple of times. I get why you didn't tell anyone, people are judgmental sometimes. But you're my friend, whether you're a mom or not."

Mateo looks up at me, eyes shining. "He's your friend, mama? I like him, can he be my friend too?"

Beck chuckles, getting the Cinnamon Toast Crunch off the shelf and handing it to Mateo. "Course I can be your friend, buddy. From what I've seen over the years, your mom keeps you pretty isolated, doesn't she?"

I raise an eyebrow, wondering where he's going with this, but Mateo just tilts his head. "What's isolated mean?"

"It means she doesn't let many people near you."

"I'm around people all the time in school, I'm not isolated."

Beck sighs, running a hand through his hair. "Nevermind." He looks at me now instead of Mateo. "Just know you have me in your corner, okay Tori? You're one of my best friends, nothing's gonna change that."

I nod, hugging Beck when he opens his arms. I feel him lightly pat my head, making me smile. "Thanks, Beck. That means a lot."

Beck shrugs, giving me the lazy smile all the girls fawn over. "Anytime, Toro."

Mateo looks at Beck in confusion again. "Mommy's name isn't Tor _ **o**_ , it's Tor _ **i**_."

I cough to cover up my laugh, seeing Beck smile as well. "That's what our teacher calls her, it's just kinda caught on."

Mateo nods slowly, looking up at me like he'd just thought of something. "Do think Kitty Cat and Jadey like synonym toast crunch, mama?"

Beck looks at me with a raised eyebrow but doesn't say anything. "Yeah, you know how much Cat loves sweets. And Jade will love anything you bring for her that doesn't have raisins."

Mateo looks back to Beck, giving him his best puppy dog eyes. "Can you get another box, please?"

Beck doesn't hesitate, handing my son another box of cereal and ruffling up his hair. "I gotta get back though, just came for some cigarettes for my dad and some milk. Let me know if there's anything I can do for you, okay Tor?"

I nod, giving him another hug. "Thanks, Beck. The same goes for you."

Beck nods and disappears out of the aisle. I look back at Mateo, eyebrow raised. "That went better than expected."

 _ **-PB-**_

 _ **Cat POV**_

Jade groans, flopping face first on the couch while Tori sits next to her, running a hand through her hair. "What's wrong, Jadey?"

There's some muffled noise but nothing I understand, so I look at Tori so she can translate. "She said we have to go do some sort of Saturday class Sikowitz is having, something about getting Jade and I to get along better. If only he knew…"

I nod, putting a mug of milk in the microwave for a few seconds before turning to Tori. "Is Mateo staying with Trina?"

Tori shakes her head, sighing. "Trina's with Noah and I don't wanna bother her. She deserves a night to herself. I'll ask my cousin Carmen if she can watch him for an hour or two, he behaves pretty well as long as she keeps him fed at the restaurant."

I take the mug out, putting another one in for my little buddy. "I'll watch him if you want. I don't have anything going on besides a little bit of homework."

Tori's face lights up, relief evident. "That would be a huge help, thanks Kitten. Make sure he does his homework, okay? Other than that, not too much sugar and he has to wear his floaties if you're going in the pool."

I nod, listening to Tori's instructions while mixing the cocoa powder into both mugs of warm milk. After putting the whipped cream and peppermint sticks in, I take them to the coffee table and lean down to place a quick kiss onto Tori's lips. "Good luck, you two."

Tori gets up and Jade does as well, albeit reluctantly. I kiss her quickly as well, yelping when she nips my lip, before she follows Tori out the door. The second they're out the door, footsteps run down the stairs and Mateo looks confused and slightly scared. "Where'd mama go, Kitty Cat?"

"Mama and Jadey had to go to school for a little while, so it's just you and me. Is that okay?"

I'm a little worried he'll want to go stay with his cousin Carmen or demand I call his Auntie Trina since this is the first time he's actually alone with me. But he just smiles wide and lifts his arms for me to pick him up. "That's okay! What are we gonna do?"

Settling him on my hip, I walk to the couch and set him down. "We gotta do your homework before we do anything else, get that out of the way. I made us some cocoa and I'll help with whatever you have to do."

He nods and pulls his backpack up onto the couch. "I have to put pictures of my family and all the things we like to do on my "About My Family" paper. We're going to have them put around the classroom for the rest of the year!"

With a small nod and a hum in thought, I know I won't have a chance to do my homework until later on. "Okay, I think I can find a picture of you, your mom, Papa David, and Auntie Trina around somewhere. We can cut out some pictures from magazines for what you like to play, eat, and places you visit…"

I'm looking through my phone for a picture to send to the printer in the guest house when Mateo kneels down on the couch to be even with my height. "What about you and Jadey? Can't you be in the picture too?"

I'm sure there's a surprised look on my face but he doesn't mention it. "I'm not sure that's right, is it?"

"You're part of the family, you have to be in the picture." Mateo whines a little, pouting afterwards.

I don't immediately register my head nodding or the soft "okay" that comes out of my mouth, but Mateo hugs me and kisses my cheek before going off to get some magazines from the rack in the kitchen. We spend the next half hour cutting out pictures from magazines and pasting them in the proper places; adding cereal and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for the **food we like** , his Aunt Rosa's restaurant sign and the park for the **places we like to visit** , and Monopoly Junior, a pool, and Ice Age for the PlayStation 2 for the **we like to play** section.

The last thing we need is a small picture of all 6 of us, which we need to get from the guest house. Mateo starts running for the house after we get it from the printer and my stomach sinks like something bad is about to happen. "Mateo, sweetie, don't run by the pool!"

I see him start to slow down, almost home free when he trips on his own foot and topples over. My heart stops when I see him whimper and burst into tears, the piece of paper flying and landing in the pool. I'm next to him before I know it, sitting on the ground and pulling him to me. His little hands clutch onto my shirt as he sobs into my shoulder, one of my hands smoothing out his hair and the other rubbing his arm with my thumb. I see his left leg is scraped up and bleeding, making my heart clench with guilt.

"Let's get you cleaned up, okay bud? Then I'll print the picture again and we'll have some ice cream while we wait for mama and Jadey to get back."

He sniffles, still holding onto me tightly as he nods slowly. I lift him up as well as I can and he whimpers again when his leg gets jostled. As promised, I try to clean his scrapes as gently as I can and Mateo is such a trooper for staying as still as he could even when it hurt. When his leg is bandaged up and he's laying on the couch, I print the picture again and kiss his forehead before going to get it myself. When I get back, I cut out the little square and he pastes it to the paper.

"What do you wanna watch while we eat our ice cream?"

I hand him the remote so I can fix our sweet treats, hearing the theme to Garfield start playing. That's how Tori and Jade find us an hour later, Garfield still playing with Mateo laying in my lap asleep and our empty ice cream bowls on the table.

Tori smiles at the sight and leans down, giving me a quick kiss before picking up her son to take him to their room.

"I know that look. What's eating at you, Kitten?"

Jade plops down next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and pulling me into her side. I sigh, letting myself relax against her. "Mateo scraped his leg earlier. He started sobbing and I can't stop myself from feeling like it's my fault because I didn't stop him from running sooner or made him walk instead since the beginning…he got hurt because I wasn't thinking…"

Before Jade can respond, Tori sits on the arm of the couch on my other side. "Kids get hurt, Kitten. It's part of life. They're resilient and bounce back quickly as if it never happened. It's not your fault, I've told him time and time again not to run by the pool but he does it anyway. He's gotten banged up, scraped, bruised, and burnt more times than I can count and he's always fine after a while. Don't blame yourself. Mateo sure doesn't blame you."

I shake my head, tears forming in my eyes. "But he got hurt because I didn't make him walk in the first place, it _**is**_ my fault."

"Did you push him?" I shake my head. "Did you comfort him when he started crying?" I nod. "Did you clean his scrapes and put bandages on them?" I nod again. "Then you're good, nothing to blame yourself for."

I open my mouth to argue but Jade puts a hand over my mouth. "Tori doesn't blame you, Mateo doesn't blame you, I don't blame you, the only one blaming you is yourself. Stop."

Huffing with Jade's hand still over my mouth, I lick her palm and she quickly pulls away to wipe her hand. "I still feel really guilty…"

Tori smiles softly at me, kissing my temple. "That's how I felt the first time Mateo got hurt. It's called being a new parent."

 _ **Sorry it took so long to update, it's been crazy. My stepdad's in the hospital for the next month so I'm living with my brother and picking up my mom's shifts at work then I come "home" and help with my nieces (my youngest niece Natalie being the inspiration for Mateo since she's four as well) but I'm trying to get back into it when I have the last hour of the night to myself.**_

 ** _As a last note, since it may be confusing to some, Mateo is in preschool and since my niece is inspiration, I give him whatever "homework" I've seen her come home with. They're just small things the teacher gives them to take home so they can prepare to get homework next year. Just getting into the habit of bringing things home, you know?_**

 _ **Hugs and kisses to those who want them and love to those who need it xxx**_


	10. The Dance Aid

_**I feel like Mushu when he wakes up at the beginning of Mulan. I LIVE! Happy New Year, even though we're almost half a month in. Happy late Holidays and all that. Let's jump in, shall we?**_

 _ **About a week later**_

 _ **Tori POV**_

A sigh escapes as I start waking up, Mateo sprawled on top of me like every morning. Laying in bed, cuddling with my son, I allow myself to enjoy the last five minutes of peace before I have to get up and get ready for the day. It's something I wish I could've done with my mom or my dad when I was his age. But Trina and I went from the crib to our little beds in our own rooms, never once sleeping with our parents.

I run a hand through Mateo's curls as I shift him off of me, placing our stuffed fox in his arms like I do every morning. I make my way downstairs, put on coffee for Jade, take out the stuff to make pancakes, and the pan is heating up just as a damp Cat quietly slips through the glass door.

"Pancakes this morning?"

I nod and give her a quick peck on the lips, feeling a hand swat my butt lightly as I walk upstairs for my shower. This is the way it's been since Cat and Jade settled into living in the guest house. Every morning I wake up, get the stuff ready for breakfast, Cat comes in already showered and makes breakfast while I shower. Then Jade stumbles in, showered but still half asleep, and goes upstairs to cuddle with Mateo for the last half hour before they need to wake up. Once they're awake, one of us, usually Jade, dresses him while the other two get his lunch ready and then we eat breakfast before we get going to school.

Drying my hair with my towel, I trot down the stairs as quietly as possible to help Cat with breakfast.

"Do you ever get hit with how domestic we act sometimes?"

I'm spreading peanut butter on Mateo's pancakes when she breaks the silence, knife pausing halfway as I stop to think about it. "I guess it just happened so naturally, I didn't question it. Is it a bad thing?"

Cat shakes her head, a slightly far away look in her eyes. "Even before my brother was sent away, we never did anything like this. But I remember this one time, my parents were away for a high school reunion or something and I had a creative writing seminar that weekend that I insisted I couldn't miss so they got a babysitter for my brother and I. He was the nicest guy, maybe 23, and he made that weekend the best of our lives. He was like the older brother Brandon and I never had. The day before my parents came home, he surprised us with chocolate chip waffles and strawberry milk. He said we were the best kids he's ever babysat and if our parents ever needed someone to watch us, he would in a heartbeat. But our parents never went away again so they never needed to call."

I don't have anything to say, so I set Mateo's pancake down on the plate and hug Cat from behind. She leans back against me and I kiss her head, letting her just enjoy the comfort I hope I'm offering. After a few minutes of just standing there, she pats my arm and I know she's okay for now.

 _ **Upstairs Third Person POV**_

"Jadey?"

Jade gives a hum of acknowledgement, running a brush through the little boy's hair to get all the tangles out.

"Are you and Kitty Cat gonna be here forever?"

Jade feels her heart stop, stomach twisting in knots and mind wandering before Mateo says her name again. "I dunno, buddy. I hope so though."

"I hope so too. I really like you and Kitty Cat. Both of you make mama happy and Kitty Cat makes delicious pancakes."

Jade laughs quietly as she fixes his clothes. "Delicious? That's a pretty big word."

Mateo's eyes light up, a smile coming to his adorable face. "Auntie Trina's been trying to learn how to cook and she uses that word when something tastes good. She also says bad words when she does something wrong but she tells me not to say them."

With an amused shake of her head, Jade lifts Mateo off the bathroom counter and the two go downstairs for breakfast.

 _ **Tori POV**_

I see my son come down the stairs, my girlfriend's hand in his, and I smile at the sight. Cat smiles as well and we share a look, another thing that happens every morning. I'm sure we'll never get tired of seeing Jade's soft side.

"Did you hear we're getting a new dance aid? Something about him being a prodigy and taking over for Mr. Lewis when he retires next year."

I look up from my pancake, raising an eyebrow. "Does he have a degree?"

Cat speaks up this time, noting Jade's full mouth. "I think so. He's only two years older than us, though, fresh out of college."

I finish my pancakes, not thinking about it much more. I don't take dance anymore so it doesn't really affect me. However, I have to wonder if he's competent or if I'll have to hear Jade complain about her dance classes for the rest of the year.

Once everyone finishes, Jade clears the table and rinses the dishes so Trina has less trouble washing them later. Mateo grabs Cat's hand while Jade grabs his lunchbox and I shoulder his empty backpack. Before I follow them out the door, I write Trina a note saying what breakfast is and a list of what we could use from the store if she decides to go.

 _ **At school**_

 _ **3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Person POV**_

Tori looks down at her phone between classes, seeing Trina's daily text that she and Mateo got home alright or that she's somewhere with him; the point being she got him from school. As a new mother, Tori used to worry constantly about her son so she had Aunt Rosa (who babysat him until age 3) ask the staff to text her updates throughout the day. The staff were understanding, knowing Aunt Rosa doesn't know how to text and Carmen is still in school. When Trina reached her senior year and only had morning classes, she would collect him in the afternoons but Tori would still insist on texted updates. The change in routine would only stress her out and on top of Jade still being a bitch during that time, that would've made her snap.

Tori looks up from her phone when she hears her name, smiling when she sees Beck holding the door open to the Asphalt Café. "How's my little buddy doing?"

The two stand in line, Tori looping her arm through Beck's like she does with Andre. Jade may be a jealous girl, but both Tori and Cat put any fears she had to rest long ago. "He's doing good. He asks about you, even though he only saw you once. I think having another male figure besides my dad would be good for him."

Beck hums in thought, ordering what he wants when it's his turn and motioning for Tori to order too. "I'll have to stop by then. You're raising a great kid, Tori."

Tori looks at her friend in gratitude before telling Festus what she wants as well. After a short few minutes of arguing with Beck about letting her pay her share, which she ended up losing, the two sit with their friends. Cat and Jade are on one seat next to Tori, who's next to Beck, followed by Andre on one bench and Robbie on the remaining with Rex.

Lunch goes on with chatter and laughs. Cat is in the middle of telling a story about her brother when Jade feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns and sees the dance aid holding her phone out to her. "Oh, my phone. Thanks, Luke."

Tori looks up at that point, face paling and heart stopping at seeing the face she thought she'd never see again all grown up. Cat notices, holding her hand comfortingly while Beck puts an arm around her comfortingly even though they don't know what caused the violent reaction.

Luke the dance aid looks at what's happening and his eyes widen, a smile breaking across his face. "Hey, Tori."

 _ **Bear (bare?) in mind that Luke is completely clueless. He moved away and Tori never had any contact after that. For Luke, he's seeing an old friend again. For Tori, she's seeing the man who could change her entire life by even being semi-involved in her son's life. You know? If not, then let me know and I'll explain.**_

 _ **Hugs and Kisses to those who want them and Love to those who need it xx**_


	11. Worries and Nightmares

_**Long time no see, kiddies! It's ya girl, back from the dead! …Yeah, we're done with that lol. Anyway, I've tried to get motivated, I really have, but life seems pretty damn persistent to knock me down and keep me there. But then I look at the reviews and see how many people actually enjoy this story and it makes me happy enough to continue writing. So thank you to everyone who reviews positive stuff, this story wouldn't be continued without you xoxo**_

 _ **Third Person POV**_

"Wait, let me get this straight. _Luke_ is Mateo's baby daddy?" Tori nods, not able to look at Jade pacing the length of the couch in the guest house lounge room. Cat's hand is rubbing circles on Tori's back, not speaking up because she knows Jade needs to get this out before anything can be solved. "The new dance aid I have to see every school day until graduation is the one who contributed half his DNA to that sweet little boy in there? How am I gonna keep from bitching him out every day? I can't afford anymore write-ups or I won't be able to graduate!"

With a huffing sigh that turns into a groan, Jade drops herself onto the floor. Cat giggles, still comforting Tori. "All done?" When she hears Jade's noncommittal noise, she kisses Tori's head. "How are you doing, baby?"

Jade's head turns to look at her girlfriend, wanting to know the answer as well. She notices Tori's fidgety fingers and knows she's freaking out. "You can tell us, love. We're here for you."

Tori places a hand on Cat's leg as a way of grounding herself, taking a deep breath. "What if he wants custody? He could want to take Mateo. He could see me as an unfit parent for still being in high school, not having a job, being a single mother…"

Jade sits up, moving to sit next to her distressed partner while Cat moves her hand under Tori's shirt to rub her lower back. "Honey, we're not gonna let that happen. You're not a single mother, you have us. Your dad makes enough money to support all of us until we get jobs, plus Jade's dad gave her all that money for her eighteenth birthday so she won't bother him anymore. As for still being in high school, that's kind of his fault too. You didn't ask to get pregnant so soon and it takes two to make a baby."

"Kitty's right, Vega. And to top it all off, Mateo doesn't even know him. He knows you're the one that raised him and took care of him. He knows you're his mother. He won't want to go with Luke."

Tori nods, still worried but less so than she was before. Cat and Jade squish her in a hug, letting her feed off of their love and comfort. They stay that way for about half an hour, talking in hushed tones and sharing small kisses, before there's a knock on the door.

Trina pokes her head in, looking sorry for interrupting such a pure moment. "Beck, Andre, and Robbie are here to see you, Tori. They wanted to check on you."

Jade looks down, Tori laying on her while Cat lays on Tori. "Shall we?"

Tori sighs but nods, each untangling themselves and standing up. "Let's go explain to the boys."

 _ **-PB-**_

To say Andre and Robbie are surprised once the story is finished would be an understatement. They stay speechless afterwards, processing what they just learned.

Beck, however, looks extremely upset. Regardless, he tries to keep his voice quiet and language clean in case Mateo is within earshot. "What kind of…jerk…leaves a girl like that? Especially one as young as you were. I'm not saying it should've happened in the first place but the least he could've done is make sure you were okay after."

That breaks Robbie out of his shock first. "Wait, he just left you like that?!"

Andre smacks his shoulder, finally recovering. "Quiet, man. The little guy could be around and he doesn't need to hear you shouting."

Robbie just brushes it off but keeps his voice down. "Beck is right though. Tori was only 14, he knew it was her first time, but he didn't have the decency to check on her. There was no evidence he used protection and he probably wasn't even sure she was on the pill. One time is all it takes to knock a girl up."

Jade looks at Robbie with a raised eyebrow. "You sure seem passionate about this."

Robbie looks down at his lap, fiddling with his hands. Everyone notices he doesn't have Rex with him. "My mom got pregnant with me when she was 16. Never knew my dad. From what she tells me, her situation was similar to Tori's; dad never bothered to contact her afterwards, just kinda disappeared. Only difference is, my mom told him about me."

The gang all look at Robbie with newfound respect but before anybody can say a word, the door swings open. All eyes are on the new boy, with his dyed purple quiff and black diamond snake bites, who all but throws himself at Tori. "Are you okay, Bambi? Trina told me that Luke is back, I came straight over."

Tori nods, holding onto her sister's best friend tight when he mentions Luke. "Yeah, Noah, I'm fine. Cat and Jade already calmed me down."

Noah stands up again, looking at both girls and some type of understanding passes between them. With a nod to the group of teenagers, he makes his way upstairs to see Trina.

 _ **-PB-**_

 _ **Third Person POV – Upstairs**_

Noah huffs angrily, trying his hardest not to shout. The last thing he wants is to scare Mateo awake from where he's napping in his best friend's arms. "When I see him, I'm gonna rip his throat out…"

Trina shakes her head, running her hand through her nephew's curls. "No you won't. As much as you hate to admit it, he's still your friend."

A snarl almost makes its way onto his face at the thought. "The fucker stopped being my friend the second he put his dick in our baby sister."

Trina cringes, not wanting the image in her mind. A sad expression takes over after the initial implication. "I should've never pressured her into going to that party with me…"

Noah's anger dissipates immediately and he moves to lay next to her. His arm wraps comfortingly around her shoulders and he places a small kiss on her head. "It's not your fault, you know. You didn't have bad intentions when you took her; you just wanted her to have a little fun and not be so stressed out about school."

"But if I hadn't taken her to _that_ party-"

"It could've happened at any party, Trina. It could've happened to you. It could've happened to the girl who sat behind you in Algebra sophomore year…Tori was just really unlucky that night." Noah adjusts on the bed, moving some of the curls out of Mateo's face. "But I have to admit, she got lucky to have this little guy."

Trina sniffs, moving her free hand to wipe her eyes. "Yeah. And I know she wouldn't change a thing if it meant not having her baby boy."

Noah chuckles quietly, holding Trina just a little bit tighter. "She's such a good mother. Just like David is a good papa. Cat and Jade will be good mom figures for him." He glances down, Trina missing the adoring look he's giving her. "How you're such a good auntie."

A whine from Mateo catches their attention, his soft brown eyes opening to blearily look up at his aunt and honorary uncle. For a reason neither understand, his eyes start watering and he sits up. "Where's mama?"

Trina scoots closer to her nephew, rubbing his back as he curls into himself. "Mama's downstairs. Do you want us to take you to her?"

When he nods, Noah lifts him up and follows Trina out of her room.

 _ **-PB-**_

 _ **Downstairs**_

The boys jump a little in surprise when the girls practically sprint to the stairs, Tori being the first one up. They immediately understand, however, when Noah hands her a little boy with her tanned skin and a mess of chocolate brown curls. The second he's in Tori's arms, he buries his face in her shoulder and grips her shirt in his hand. Tori nods her thanks as Trina and Noah disappear back upstairs.

Tori begins to sway while Cat rubs his back and Jade pets his hair. "Shhhhh, mijo, it's okay. Did you have a bad dream?"

The little boy nods.

"Mama has some friends over. Do you wanna meet them?"

He shakes his head, holding onto her tighter.

"Beck is here too. I know you've been asking for him."

He sniffles and peeks out at the boys, brown eyes watery with tears. When his grip loosens on Tori's shirt, the girls go back to sit on their couch; Tori with Mateo on her lap in the middle with Cat and Jade on either side.

Beck moves to the end of the boys' couch to be closer to Mateo. "Hey, buddy. You doing okay?"

Mateo nods, still snuggled into his mom's arms.

"Well, these are friends of mine and your mama's. This is Robbie and this is Andre. Do you want to say hi?"

Mateo shakes his head, curling back into Tori.

Jade strokes his hair, looking back over at the boys. "He's really clingy with Tori when he has a nightmare. The next time he sees you, he'll be really excited."

Robbie and Andre just nod in understanding. They're still a little overwhelmed by everything they learned but they made a silent vow to themselves to still be there for Tori. Andre stands up, nudging Robbie. "We better go then. Glad you're okay, chica. If there's anything you need, let us know, okay?"

Tori nods, smiling up at her friends. "Thank you, guys. It means a lot."

 _ **-PB-**_

 _ **Tori POV**_

After the guys leave, I decide to go to bed. Mateo won't fall asleep without me for a few days after a nightmare so it's nights like this that I have to turn in early. Cat and Jade already know the drill so they give Mateo and I goodnight kisses before leaving to the guest house.

It's not until after I do my nighttime routine and settle next to him that Mateo speaks up. "'m sorry, mama."

I kiss his head, running a hand through his curls. "For what, baby boy?"

"I was mean to your friends…"

"They aren't mad at you and neither am I. You weren't feeling up to talking and they knew that. All you can do is be nice next time, yeah?"

I feel him nod against my shoulder, the arm wrapped around my body squeezing me tighter. "Goodnight, mama."

"Te quiero mucho, mijo…goodnight."

 _ **I tried. I got stuck a little on where I wanted it to go but I've got next chapter planned (if you think it's time for The Confrontation (dun dun dun!). Should it just be Tori there when Luke finds out? Should it be one of the girls there as well? How should Luke find out? Should Robbie convince Tori to tell him? And are you a fan of the Trina/Noah ship?**_

 _ **Hugs and Kisses to those who want them and lots of love to those who need it xox**_

 _ **Updated A/N (literally 2 minutes after posting): Extra love to The Witch of Doom, if you need anything feel free to PM me. Same goes to anybody else, I'll always lend an ear if you wanna talk xoxo**_


	12. Our Son

_**Good news? I'm not dead! Bad news? I'm creatively dead inside! But that's not what you guys are here for, you guys are here for the content! Don't let me stop you, seriously. Read on!**_

 _ **Tori POV**_

"You can't keep avoiding him, Tor. I may not like him much for how he just left you how he did, but you have to admit he looks like a kicked puppy when you leave every time he's near you."

I look over and see Robbie looking at me sympathetically. The thought of confronting Luke makes me physically sick but Robbie's right. He has a right to know he has a child. "Okay. Will you tell the gang where I'll be? He usually has lunch in the dance room."

Robbie looks startled, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. "You're going to tell him _now_?"

My heart feels like it's about to burst and I take in a shaky breath to calm my nerves. "If I don't do it now, I never will. It's not ideal but neither is getting pregnant at fourteen."

A hand squeezes mine encouragingly as I stand up from the table. Robbie and I are always the first ones out to lunch, having a free period beforehand, and have since gotten closer after telling the gang about Mateo. "Well, go get 'em, tiger."

With one final glance back at Robbie, who's now arguing with Rex, I push the doors open and walk the dreaded hallway to the dance room.

When I get there, the sound of Camila Cabello's song _Liar_ seeps through the bottom of the door. I feel a little sick to my stomach each second I'm out here so I knock on the door and wait for a reply.

The music turns off and a chair scrapes across the ground. "Come in!"

With a deep breath to calm my nerves and upset stomach, I open the door and see Luke's face almost shine with how it lights up. "Tori! And here I thought you were avoiding me."

A nervous half-smile crosses my face along with a short breathy laugh. "Sorry about that. I just…don't know what to say after how we…how we left things."

Luke's face changes to a look of confusion before seemingly finding the memory. "Oh that! No, don't worry about that. It was a one off, right? Didn't mean anything so no use dwelling on it."

His blatant refusal to acknowledge the situation makes me bristle but I don't show it. Luke unknowingly signed away any right to be told about his son in my mind so unless he finds out by accident, he can live in blissful ignorance.

"Well, I just came to clear things up. So…bye."

As I'm turning around, Luke catches my wrist. "Wait, Tori!"

When I turn to face him, he looks a little hopeful. "This doesn't have to change anything between us. I'd still really like to be your friend. And how are Trina and Noah? I haven't heard from either of them since I've been back."

I wanna tell him. I wanna tell him so bad that both Trina and Noah hate him for what he did to me. But I can't. His hurt puppy face is a mirror image of my son's and I couldn't handle it. "They're fine. But the lunch bell is about to ring, I have to go get my stuff."

He lets go of my hand, some hurt shining in his eyes at my cold response. "Of course. Don't wanna hold you up."

Robbie meets me on the stairs in the main area, us having the same class after lunch as well. "How'd it go? Did he freak out?"

I clear my throat, hanging my head as I switch my morning books for my afternoon ones. "I, um…I didn't, didn't tell him."

"What? Why? Wasn't that the whole point of you finally talking to him?"

With a heavy sigh, I shut my locker and turn to my curly haired best friend. "He completely disregarded anything that happened that day. It took him so long to even get what I was talking about and when he did, he said it didn't mean anything and that "there was no use dwelling on it." As far as I'm concerned, he doesn't need to know about Mateo if that's how he reacts."

Robbie doesn't reply, just nodding his head as we make our way to our shared Chemistry class.

 _ **3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Person POV**_

"Baby?"

Tori looks up from her English homework, glasses looking ready to fall off her face as she smiles at her girlfriend. "What's up, cupcake?"

Cat giggles at the term of endearment, perching herself in Tori's desk chair while Tori puts her stuff away to give Cat her undivided attention. The latina looks a little wary of her normally cheery girlfriend's serious expression. "Is everything okay, Kitten?"

"Robbie told me about today. I still think you should tell Luke about Mateo." Before Tori can get defensive and shoot her down, Cat continues. "I'm not saying you have to; I'm just stating my opinion. We wouldn't ever let him take Mateo, we'll all fight it if he wants visitation if that's what you want. But he does deserve to at least know."

A small sigh escapes as Tori grabs Mateo's stuffed fox, hugging it close. It's the closest to a comfort item she has besides Mateo himself. "He never considered it a possibility. When I talked to him, it sounded like it was just another notch in his bedpost." The question is so quiet, Cat almost doesn't hear it. "Would you forget taking a fourteen-year-old's virginity the day before you move out of the country?"

Cat shakes her head, getting up out of the desk chair and curling herself up against Tori in a comforting gesture. Tori's head is in Cat's neck while their legs tangle together and Cat has Tori wrapped in her arms. "What he did was a very shitty thing but he was 16. Maybe he's changed. But you'll never know unless you give him the chance to show you."

 _ **In the Kitchen**_

"Jadey?"

Jade looks up from her keyboard, taking a quick sip of her juice box before she answers. "What's up, hun?"

Mateo sets his crayon down, big brown eyes gazing up at Jade. She'd never noticed before, but a small section of his left eye is a lighter shade of brown than the rest. "A girl in my class asked me if I had a daddy because of my family drawing." Jade's heart stops in anxiety and her breath hitches. "Do you know who my daddy is?"

Jade clears her throat as she fiddles with the straw of her juice box. "Yeah, love. I know who he is."

A small frown crosses his face. "Does Kitty know?"

Jade nods, not having the heart to lie to the kid. "Yeah. Kitty knows. So does your Auntie Trina, Uncle Noah, and the guys."

Mateo looks a little sad but nods in return. "Is he a bad man? Is that why mama never told me?"

Jade shakes her head, saving her document and closing her laptop to give Mateo her full attention. "He's not a bad man. He just left before your mama could tell him about you. He never talked to your mama after he left so she didn't think you had to know about him if you'd never meet him. You understand, sweetie?"

A slightly upset look comes to Mateo's face as he hums his understanding. "I don't need a daddy. I have a mama, a Jadey, and a Kitty. No one else has that."

The words hit Jade like a sucker punch, nearly knocking the air out of her. She never thought Mateo would put her in the same category as Tori in the terms of family. Maybe with Auntie Trina, but never his mother. It fully sinks in just what David was saying all those nights ago when they first moved in. Her answer hasn't changed one bit though.

 _ **Saturday**_

Tori's leg bounces under the Jet Brew table, thumb nail between her front teeth as she nervously waits for Luke to show up. Cat and Jade are keeping a slightly upset Mateo occupied a few tables over and Tori wishes she could call Luke and cancel. However, Cat's words echo in her mind and she knows this has to be done.

She'll always wonder otherwise.

The bell above the door chimes and Tori swears her stomach flips in anxiety when she sees Luke stride in. His eyes sweep over the shop and light up when they meet Tori's. "Not gonna lie, I thought you wouldn't show."

Tori offers him a polite but strained smile as he sits across from her. "Well, there's some things I need to talk to you about so not showing up would be pretty counterproductive."

Luke tilts his head, Tori notes, exactly like Mateo does. "Is everything alright, Tori? You look really nervous." A concerned look crosses his face as he leans forward with his elbows on the table. "You're not in trouble, are you? If you need anything, I'll do whatever I can to help."

Tori's expression softens, seeing how much Luke has matured from the party boy she knew him as. _Maybe Cat's right. He has changed._ "No, everything's great, Luke. I just…" Tori looks over to where Cat and Jade are coloring with Mateo, an adoring smile coming to her face. "I just wanted to tell you about…about the consequences of that night."

Luke follows Tori's gaze, confused before something clicks in his mind. His eyes widen in realization, seeing a young boy with his brown curls and Tori's eyes. "You mean…?"

"Yeah. That's our son, Luke."

 _ **Now at least Luke knows. How do you think Luke will react positively to knowing he has a son he never knew about? Is Tori justified in feeling jaded and holding the "pregnant at fourteen" grudge? Will Jade murder Luke if he reacts explosively? Will Mateo even want anything to do with Luke? Will Trina and Noah ever get together? Will Rex ever make an appearance besides this one? Find out next time on DragonBall Z!**_

 _ **No but seriously, hugs and kisses to those who want them, love to those who need it, and my inbox is always open xoxx**_


End file.
